Striker
Strikers are very powerful assult units, varying in types, some desighned for scouting partys, some escorting troops, some siege, and some absolute war machines. Differing from its close(ish) relative the Collossus mainly through the fact it has been made the way it is vastly through human effects. Equipping with high powered weaponry and armor, still deadly as its basic form. Treated as "platforms" for high powered weaponry, commonly high caliber machine guns, some of the largest varients even bieng known to carry small BALLISTIC missiles. Commonly known to be quite fast, and able to jump a good height (the smaller ones) a prized possession in the military. Although, some of it has gone wrong with a history of escaping, and it has been noted "reproduction" is doable so there have been baby strikers wielding developing weaponry spotted in the wild. and the weapons/armor arent always actually added physically, its added to the biology in most Strikers. Basic desighn Strikers look like very large jellyfish, with its tentacles bieng replaced with 4 large armored legs, quite sharp and more than able to rip through flesh. With the dome like area carrying a thick exoskeliton type thing, able to resist small/medium sized firearms (thats BEFORE people adding armor) and on top of that dome will be a weapon/s (added by people). Varients Low tier Scout class Small simple scouts, fast and agile using light machine guns. Assult class Simular to the scout class, exept 50% larger, use more powerful machine guns and are used for actual attacks. Medium tier Seige class Almost the same as assult class, exept slightly larger, and instead weild a pod missile launcher. Mini support The same as Seige class, exept a artillery cannon instead High tier Heavy assult class A fairly decent amount larger than the normal assult, weilding a very large machine gun, and heavy armor, sacrificing speed/agilty. Tank class A powerful, very large, very well armored attacker, with a duel wielded tank cannon. Mega tier Heavy seige class A very powerful attacker, with a dual anti aircraft guns on the back and 2 heavy pod missile launchers in front, and a single high powered machine gun (the first known example of multiple weapons) Support class A very large supporter unit, with a duel heavy artillery and a large machine gun. Terror class One of the extreamly large less commonly used weapons, holding a MASSIVE machinegun, firing near tank rounds. and 4 smaller but still large machineguns on the corners. Super tier War machine class The 2nd rarest/most powerful breed. able to bring down small armys solo. weilding 5 artillerys, a Terror machinegun, 4 heavy pod rocket turrets, and a complex construction chamber, allowing it to make assult/seige class strikers in minutes Armageddon class The rarest and most powerful breed, est 1-2 per Century is created weilding unheard of firepower, it is quite randomised what it will have, but their allways destructive, usually using 2 terror machineguns, 7-10 artillerys, 6 pod rocket turrets, 4 Heavy machineguns, and a very complex construction area, able to create small armys of low tier strikers in 10 minutes. Trivia/facts *Some of its common uses are bieng sold known as body guards (usually without guns). *There may be a relationship between Collossus and Strikers. *There is possibly a VERY large use of science in strikers, even fully modifying biology. *There is little known about their sight abilities, not even the ones who modify these have any idea. Category:Creature Category:Created by Hypno1337